


A Mellark Family Thanksgiving

by JHsgf82



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied Hayffie, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82
Summary: [AU] Katniss attends the annual Mellark Family Thanksgiving as Peeta's new girlfriend.  Will she survive meeting them?  Will they survive meeting her?Written for Seasons of Everlark, Autumn (November) edition on Tumblr.  Prompt:  Peeta takes Katniss home for Thanksgiving to meet his crazy family.  [Submitted by @eiramrelyat]  Edit by:  mrspeetamellark
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Seasons of Everlark— Fall 2020, SoE: Autumn 2020





	A Mellark Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiramrelyat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramrelyat/gifts).



> Happy Thanksgiving (to those who celebrate it)!

Of all the times to meet your (relatively) new boyfriend’s family‒Thanksgiving?!

It was stressful enough meeting your significant other’s family, especially one as important as Peeta was to Katniss, without throwing a holiday into the mix. Now, not only was there the normal amount of pressure to be expected from that, but added to it was the hustle and bustle, the overeating, the uncomfortable dinner table silences (or, on the opposite end of the spectrum, too much and too loud of talk), and in general, the attempt to get a big group of complete strangers to like you.

For Peeta to suggest it, he must have been hitting the cooking sherry. Katniss had heard that phrase on an old TV show…

Well, turned out Peeta wasn’t sauced, and when she questioned him, he said inviting her over to meet his family on Thanksgiving was purely for practical purposes. He said the timing just fell as such and that it was a rare opportunity when the whole Mellark clan would be together, for one of his brothers had moved out of state and his other was insanely busy with his own family.

Peeta thought it best for her to meet his family in one fell swoop and get it over with… That didn’t sound good.

Katniss and Peeta had been dating for going on six months now, but their love story was practically written in the stars. From the moment they met, there was a connection unrivaled by any two people. They both felt it, although Peeta was much better at expressing things like that. It took Katniss a while to realize what it was, herself.

Yes, their growing together, and eventually being together, had been a long time in the making. Peeta said he knew they were meant to be from the start, but for Katniss, it was a period of discovery. Theirs was an age-old friends-to-lovers tale. Two inseparable people coming to realize they care more about each other (and in a different way) than simple friends, even best friends. They’d been there for each other through thick and thin over the course of the last few years, through good times and hardships, stood by one another during familial issues and the stress of school and new jobs.

And eventually something more awakened, something physical‒raw and magnetic.

Yet, she still hadn’t met his family.

Briefly, Katniss wondered if Peeta wanted her to meet his family all of sudden because he was thinking of taking their relationship to the next level. She wasn’t sure what that level might be, though. They were already sleeping together regularly, and last month, she’d agreed to move in with him. That was a big challenge for any couple to face, but so far, it was going fantastic.

As for marriage, they’d never really talked about it; although Katniss knew Peeta wanted it someday, and he knew she didn’t look favorably on it. Oh, it wasn’t for lack of ability to commit or any kind of stance Katniss was taking against the institution. Plain and simple, it was because of her parents. Katniss’s mother had completely fallen apart when her father died, and Katniss feared the same thing happening to her.

Yeah, that was probably why they’d never discussed it. Neither of them wanted to ruin the great thing they had going.

However, both were in too deep now, anyway. And Katniss planned on being with Peeta forever. Whether they got married or not, she couldn’t fathom anyone but Peeta by her side for the rest of her days. That is, if he could accept that she may never want marriage or children…she worried about it sometimes…

But no, her Peeta would never abandon her, no matter what.

Then again, now there was this whole meeting his family thing…and she didn’t know what it meant. Could it be Peeta trying to tell her he wanted something more? Or, was it just a formality, an ‘oh well, you might as well meet them,’ even after all this time had passed?

Katniss felt nauseated just thinking about it.

But Peeta was important to Katniss, quite possibly the most important person in her life, as her father had died and she didn’t have a close relationship with her mother. The only other person who came close to Peeta was Katniss’s little sister, Primrose. The two of them were pretty much tied for her affections. Yes, Peeta and Prim were the most important people in the world to Katniss, and the only two people she was sure she loved.

Katniss would do just about anything to make Peeta happy. And she really didn’t want to mess this up.

She wanted this to go well more badly than she wanted one of Peeta’s gooey cheese buns right now. Consequently, he’d made some for Thanksgiving dinner, but he wouldn’t let her sneak any. The rat! Said she’d spoil her appetite or some crap like that. Of course, on the way over, he’d informed her that he’d set some aside just for her and that he’d slip them to her later because he had a feeling his hoggish brothers would take way more than their fair share.

They were on their way over now, and Katniss was anxious and famished. How long did Peeta say the drive was? An hour-and-a-half-ish?

Sensing her nervous energy, and probably feeling the bounce of her leg, Peeta glanced over. He snuck his hand across the console and laid it over her hand, which rested on her black stockinged leg. Since she was wearing a dress, tights were a must as it was cold and pantyhose ripped too easily.

And that was another thing, having to stress over what to wear. As ridiculous as it was to do it for this reason, she’d settled on a nice sweater dress to impress his family. To make her look like a proper lady or some nonsense she’d made up in her head. She knew Peeta wouldn’t have cared if she’d gone in a ratty sweater and old jeans, but apparently, she was trying to be someone she wasn’t, for his sake. Now, the fact that the dress was sunset orange, that was all for him.

“Have I told you that you look beautiful, sweetheart?” Peeta asked, smiling affectionately.

“Yes,” Katniss replied. “Several times. But thank you, again.”

Peeta chuckled. “And I like that you wore my favorite color.”

“I knew you would.” She smirked. His eyes had practically bulged out of their sockets when he caught sight of her attire, and they were almost late heading out.

“And I know you’re uncomfortable wearing it, but I promise to get you out of it just as soon as possible.” He gave her a wry grin and squeezed her leg suggestively.

It actually wasn’t all that uncomfortable, but she definitely wasn’t going to turn down Peeta’s offer, especially when she’d had the very difficult task of turning him down earlier, for lack of time.

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” said she, grinning over at him.

He stroked her leg, causing a frisson of energy and a quivering between her legs. Inadvertently, she squeezed her thighs together. If he kept this up, well…it would be so good, but then again, not…

Fortunately and unfortunately, Peeta soon turned from amorous to serious. And he almost seemed as nervous as she was about tonight. Not exactly reassuring…

“You know, Katniss, it’s not too late to back out.”

Katniss wasn’t expecting that at all, and it made her wonder. Did he really think she’d say, sure, yeah, turn the car around, or drop me off at the local…wherever? Considering they’d gone rather far to go back home now, it wasn’t very practical.

“What’s the matter, Peeta?” She played off her unease in a teasing manner, “Are you ashamed of me or something?”

“No way, I want everyone to meet you.” He laced his fingers through hers. “I just wish you didn’t have to meet them.”

Katniss laughed. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” But really, she wasn’t.

“It will be,” Peeta assured, giving her hand a squeeze. “Although…I think I should prep you on a few things.”

“Prep me?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah.” He sighed, then went on to tell Katniss his main worries: that his parents would fight while they were there, that his brother would be an ass, that his uncle would (no question about it) be drunk and say or do something stupid…

That she would lump him in with this crazy lot and want nothing more to do with him…

But Katniss wasn’t expecting the perfect family or the perfect evening. Family was family, and every family had its…issues. Every family was crazy in its own way. And it was a holiday, which basically meant that people were either going to be on their best or worst behavior. But she was ready for it. She would go anywhere with Peeta.

When they arrived at the typical suburban home Peeta had grown up in, Katniss took a good long look, and she smiled. This was where Peeta grew up. And for that reason alone, she loved this house.

“Katniss?” Peeta broke her free from her trance.

“Yes, Peeta?”

He turned toward her, taking both of her hands in his. “Promise me something?”

“Anything,” she said, with so much emotion in her voice it shocked her.

“Promise me that…after tonight…that you’ll still love me.”

“What?”

Katniss nearly laughed at him, yet he was completely serious. But how could he be? It was utterly ridiculous. How could Peeta think that meeting his family would change anything? For someone to make her stop loving Peeta…no one could do that.

Still, Peeta’s baby blues were boring into her grays. So, she promised; fervently, she promised, and she sealed it with a deep kiss.

Seemingly convinced, Peeta beamed at her. He released one of her hands but kept hold of the other, and he turned the two of them to face the doorway. They stared at the red door for a long moment, the garish, brightly-colored fall wreath, gifted by his aunt, which his mother only put up once a year for her benefit, hung there, mocking them.

Peeta sucked in a deep breath and slowly released it. “Together?” he asked.

“Together,” she replied. Peeta opened the door, and they stepped over the threshold of the Mellark home as one.

* * *

Peeta’s mother was the first one they saw upon entry. Clearly coming from the kitchen, she was wiping her hands on her apron and looking a little displeased. She didn’t move to hug her son, nor did he make an attempt to.

“Mother.” Peeta greeted her in such a formal tone, though Katniss wasn’t surprised, considering all the things Peeta had told her. “Sorry to get you out of the kitchen. Thought I’d spare you the trouble and let myself in.”

Mrs. Mellark humphed, and Peeta ran his free hand through his curls.

“Uh, Mother, this is Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend. Katniss, this is my mother, Helena Mellark.”

The tiny, sturdy woman looked Katniss up and down, a faint sneer curling her lips. Finally, she spoke, and Katniss rather wished she hadn’t. “She’s not very big. Not very pretty, either,” said Helena Mellark.

“Mother!” Peeta scowled at her, and they engaged in some kind of brief stare-down.

Not like she was good at breaking tension, but Katniss decided to give it a try. “Uh,” she cleared her throat, “this is for you.” And she handed off the dish Peeta and she had made together.

That was another frustrating thing about Thanksgiving‒having to make a huge meal, or even just bring a special dish and having to make the tough decision of what to bring.

And Katniss hated cooking. Oh, she wasn’t a bad cook, exactly, and Peeta, bless his heart, had tried teaching her and garnering her interest, but it just wasn’t how she wanted to spend her time.

Peeta’s mother gave Katniss a cursory ‘thank you’ and a ‘pleased to meet you’ as she accepted the dish. It didn’t sound genuine, but it was progress, Katniss supposed.

At that, Mrs. Mellark turned her back and waved them into the foyer. They followed her for a moment, but fortunately, she headed for the kitchen, and Peeta veered Katniss off toward the living room.

“Saved the worst for first,” Peeta quipped, squeezing Katniss’s hand tightly. “All part of the plan.”

“Oh yeah?” Katniss muttered, still a bit shaken by his mother’s coldness toward him and her disapproval of her. 0 for 2. But so what if his mother didn’t like her? She seemed like a witch, anyway. And at least Peeta had begun to defend her before she interrupted. She was glad she had. As much as she disliked Peeta’s mother from what he’d told her, she didn’t think it would make Peeta feel good to get in a fight with her over his girlfriend on a holiday.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be gravy from here on out,” promised Peeta, obviously trying to sound soothing. “Well, sort of.”

“You’re not instilling me with much confidence,” said she. He responded by pulling her tight against his body and kissing the side of her head.

As they headed into the living room, Christmas piano music, laughter, and loud talking could be heard. Ah, the sounds of family…

The atmosphere seemed nice enough, but why did Katniss feel like she was being lined up to be shot, or perhaps have her tongue cut out?

Peeta’s two brothers were there; they had to be his brothers, anyway, for they looked almost exactly like him. All three Mellark boys were stunning and could easily be shampoo models with that gorgeous blond hair of theirs. They were all stocky, too, although Peeta was slightly shorter and bulkier than his brothers. But Katniss liked that. She loved his big, strong physique.

Peeta was definitely the most clean-cut. His face was clean-shaven, unlike the other two, who both appeared to have at least a day’s worth of stubble. And Peeta’s hair was gelled to perfection, whereas Rye’s was a tousled mess and Brant’s was neatly combed back but thinning.

Peeta proudly introduced his father, Graham, who was as jolly as Santa Claus. The older Mellark told Katniss how glad he was to meet her and tentatively reached out to her. She allowed it, and Peeta’s father gave her the gentlest bear hug she’d ever had.

Then, Peeta officially introduced his older brothers, Rye and Brant, and Brant introduced his wife and pointed out his kids.

Brant Mellark, Peeta’s eldest brother, was polite, but he didn’t say much. His wife, Elena, was friendly, though, and beautiful. Like Peeta and his brother’s, she was blonde and blue-eyed, and she wore her hair in perfect curls.

The second Elena met Katniss, she squealed, “Oh my, Peeta, your girlfriend is so…exotic!”

Katniss had gotten the ‘exotic’ comment quite a bit, and a few people had even asked her where she was born as if she was born in some faraway land. She wasn’t always sure the exotic thing was supposed to be a compliment, but Brant’s wife seemed nice enough, so she assumed that, in her case, it was.

Peeta shrugged at Elena’s remark. “I don’t know about exotic; all I know is she’s beautiful.” He took Katniss’s hand and kissed it.

Rye made a gagging noise.

The middle Mellark brother, Rye, was basically a twerp of epic proportions, which was hard to believe of a guy in his early thirties. Right off the bat, he’d teased Peeta about not letting go of Katniss's hand, and he’d started hitting on Katniss and calling himself the superior Mellark brother. Katniss had challenged that straight off, pointing out all of Peeta’s excellent qualities and how he had him beaten in every way. Rye had slunk off with his tail between his legs, but he kept casting glances her way. Peeta’d apologized for him and kissed Katniss’s cheek.

“Rye, aren’t you a little old to be grossed out by affection?” Peeta pointed out.

“Just when you do it, little brother,” taunted Rye.

Next to meet was Peeta’s regal, old-fashioned grandmother, who Peeta suggested not mentioning the fact that they were living together and having sex to because she had strict views on the matter. Again, he emphasized that it wasn’t that he was ashamed, but it just might make things uncomfortable. Not like Katniss was planning on opening with that one, anyway. It didn’t seem likely to come up, either, but with family, you never know.

Then Peeta’s mother’s sister, Effie, arrived, late. She wore a dress that looked like it was made of turkey feathers and some silky type of material. Not long after came Peeta’s father’s brother, Haymitch, a crotchety old drunk, who supposedly had some kind of twisted love-hate thing going with Effie, according to Peeta.

Effie shrieked in a high-pitched, affected accent over how amazing Katniss’s eyes were. She didn’t think they were so amazing, though. Gray. Kinda plain, if you asked her. But other people seemed to think it was ‘exotic.’

When Katniss met Haymitch, she was standing next to Effie. “Nice dress,” he commented, giving Katniss a thorough look, then glancing over at Effie’s. “Not yours,” he told Effie. And she scowled at him.

Haymitch proceeded to tell Katniss a story about how Peeta had helped him shower off the vomit after he’d gotten good and drunk, much to Peeta’s chagrin.

Peeta scrubbed a hand down his face. “What a great Thanksgiving story, Uncle Haymitch! And God, why in front of my girlfriend?”

“What? I was tryin’ to give ya a compliment, boy! Tellin’ sweetheart here that she’s got a good one. Good at taking care of people. Shows fine qualities for a husband and father.”

Peeta must have seen that it made Katniss a bit uncomfortable because he deflected. “Yeah, well, you are like a giant baby, Uncle Haymitch.”

Most everyone in the room laughed, including Katniss. Not Haymitch, of course.

“Hey,” growled Haymitch. He turned to Katniss, then. “Well, even though he said that, ya still got a good one, sweetheart. I don’t know ya, but ya could probably live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve him.”

“Haymitch,” groaned Peeta. “You’re wrong. Katniss is definitely the one who’s too good for me.”

That earned some awws, and of course, another gag from Rye.

As soon as they were relatively alone, off in a corner and out of earshot, Katniss thanked Peeta for what he’d said, and the two of them whispered about Haymitch and Effie’s interaction and the strange timing of them arriving within seconds of each other. Peeta’s theory was that something was going on between them.

Once the pleasantries were done with, the family headed to the dining room to have their Thanksgiving dinner. The table was nicely set with a huge spread, but there was the issue of who would cut the turkey. Usually, Peeta’s father did it, but he had burned his hand this morning at the bakery, so he offered the job to one of his sons. No one was stepping up, though. Odd, considering Peeta was pretty good with a knife.

“I can do it,” chimed Katniss, much to everyone’s surprise. Graham smiled at her and presented her with his special turkey-cutting knife that had been in the Mellark family for years.

Rye was still being a pain and began crowding Katniss, pretending as though he was going to stick his hand in the way just as she prepared to cut. Both his brothers and his father warned him, Graham saying he didn’t need to take anyone to the emergency room tonight, but Rye wouldn’t listen.

“Don’t you touch that, Rye,” warned Katniss one last time. Honestly, she’d had enough of this man-child. As anticipated, Rye didn’t listen and kept sliding his hand forward, just to screw with her, so Katniss did what any normal girl who’s handy with a knife would do in such a situation‒she stuck it right between his index and middle finger.

Awed and horrified looks and a few gasps resounded in the room, Effie’s ringing above the others. “That is mahogany!” Effie exclaimed, horrified by Katniss’s barbaric behavior.

But not everyone was so horrified.

Uncle Haymitch was chuckling off to the side. “Oh, relax, sweetheart. Loosen your corset.” Effie glared at him. “You, too, Helena.” Peeta’s uncle glanced over at Peeta’s frowning mother. “The girl didn’t hurt the table none! All she did was kill a placemat!” Haymitch bellowed. “A cheap one at that.”

Haymitch was right, of course. The knife hadn’t even gone through the plastic turkey placemat, and that was Katniss’s intention. She hadn’t meant to ruin the Mellark’s table; she had, however, meant to scare Rye and get the fake turkey straight through the eye.

Mission accomplished.

Katniss briefly met Haymitch’s similarly colored eyes, and she swore she saw something akin to respect there. Had she just earned Peeta’s uncle’s approval?

She looked to Peeta, then. His blue eyes were wide, and he was quiet. She wondered if she’d humiliated him. Probably so. Honestly, he couldn’t take her anywhere! How could she do that?

Contritely, Katniss removed the knife, and Rye carefully pulled his hand back, taking time to examine all his fingers thoroughly to make sure they were still in-tact.

“Did you see that?!” Rye practically shouted, though he didn’t seem mad. “She almost chopped off my fingers! But she didn’t. She missed on purpose.” Don’t be so sure, Rye, thought Katniss. “That was amazing!”

Peeta’s mother didn’t seem to think it was so amazing, though. She must hate her more than ever now. And Effie clearly thought she was a total heathen. But when she looked back at Peeta again, he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

Brant was also impressed, as was Peeta’s dad. Graham didn’t quite know what to say at first, but he finally came out with, “Your girl sure has spunk, Peet.” And he gave Katniss a big smile.

Katniss finished carving the turkey with precision, and nearly everyone oohed and ahhed over her skills. Then they all sat down to a ginormous dinner of turkey, stuffing, noodles, mashed potatoes, etc, and of course, plenty of freshly baked bread.

However, between Peeta’s middle brother’s lascivious glances, his mother’s looks of disdain, his uncle’s occasional drunken belching, and the general chaos around them, Katniss was fairly certain she was at the threshold of hell.

It could always be worse, though, right? At least the food was good. So good she couldn’t get enough, in fact.

Katniss had already put away a plate and a half of Thanksgiving fixings and two whole cheese buns (the larger, cheesier ones Peeta had made especially for her). She hadn’t even gotten to the dessert table; yes, an entire table dedicated to desserts‒pastries, cookies, and several different pies, including chocolate and the traditional pumpkin. It all looked mouth-watering.

She knew she should have eaten a little something today. Truth be told, she was saving room for the large meal, but to her shock, her stomach seemed to be a bottomless pit tonight.

Peeta glanced over, concerned, probably wondering if she was so nervous she was stress eating.

“Sweetheart, you okay?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yeah,” she whispered back, “just really hungry…” She did have a habit of snacking when she was stressed; although, this seemed like more than usual.

Peeta gave her thigh a squeeze under the table, and Katniss looked at him questioningly. Was he trying to be reassuring, or was he getting frisky? Surely not the latter. Not at his parents’ house on a holiday. She was pretty sure it was a comforting one, given the context, but she checked his face. She’d be able to tell by the look in his eyes, whether there was a playful twinkle or they were steady and comforting.

“Wow, your girlfriend can really pack it away,” commented Rye, breaking their moment. Peeta pressed his lips together and glared at his older brother. But that didn’t stop Rye. “She eats like I did when I was training for football. How does she stay so thin?”

“Metabolism,” responded Katniss.

Peeta smiled and nodded. “And speaking of football, Rye,” he turned his attention on his brother, “you may have trained, but you quit after the second game.” He looked back over at Katniss, and they exchanged grins. Okay, so he was hitting below the belt a little, but Rye deserved it after the way he’d been tormenting Katniss all evening.

“One day that’ll all catch up with her,” remarked Peeta’s mother. “It’ll settle in those nice, trim hips of hers.” Peeta stiffened beside Katniss. He swallowed thickly, and Katniss was fairly certain he was prepared to say something to her.

And he did. “No matter if it does or not, Mother. Katniss will always be beautiful to me.”

Katniss smiled at her boyfriend faintly. She appreciated him sticking up for her and also the fact that he’d love her no matter what she looked like‒and it didn’t really bother her, because she knew she could stand to gain some weight‒but she hated this whole need to validate themselves to his family. She didn’t like how they were always ripping on him, either.

Dinner ended, and Peeta’s mother began the dishes. Out of politeness, even though she didn’t like her, Katniss offered to help the witch. Peeta’s mother informed her that they had a dishwasher, but of course, it was going to take several loads, so Katniss suggested she could do the excess by hand, which was how she was used to doing it growing up.

Helena let her.

After dinner and the dishes were done, the Mellarks switched immediately into Christmas mode. Peeta’s father took Rye, Brant, and his kids to pick out a live Christmas tree. While they were gone, Peeta’s mom and Brant’s wife got out the Christmas decor; they had it out before Katniss could offer to help.

But they let Katniss join in decorating once the tree was set up. It was pure chaos, though kind of fun.

When things settled down, Katniss took a good look around. The place did look festive, and the atmosphere wasn’t bad with the lights and the tree up, the quieter talking and the drinking of hot chocolate and the eating of cookies. Family. She supposed there were some nice things about it.

Before they left, Peeta snuck Katniss up to his room as if they were teenagers. Over his doorway, he’d strategically placed a piece of mistletoe, which they both had to walk under. Keeping with tradition, Peeta swept Katniss into his arms and planted a long, deep kiss on her. They made out and felt each other up for a good 3-5 minutes before slipping back downstairs. Any longer would have made the others suspicious, and if they’d kept going, they might have ended up naked in Peeta’s old bedroom. And that wouldn’t do. Not on Thanksgiving, anyway…

Still, the idea had its merits, and frankly, it’d excited Katniss a little bit. She couldn’t wait to get him home.


End file.
